Снять маски
by Natalie Kimberly Black
Summary: Сердце учащённо бьется, а мысли в голове мечутся с бешеной скоростью. Что мне делать, я не знаю. Это уже не первый раз и всегда у меня такое самочувствие.
1. Ненависть

**Снять маски**

**Глава 1**

**Ненависть**

Сумрак. Ненавижу сумрак. Особенно здесь. Когда в этом душном помещении он отражается от кроваво-бордовых стен, сгущаясь вокруг меня и не давая дышать. Вокруг почему-то ничего не видно и этот тлелый запах окончательно сводит меня с ума.

Именно по этой причине, я переодеваюсь в своей комнате и прихожу сюда за минуту до выхода.

Но не сегодня. До игры ещё полчаса, а я уже сижу на чуть ли не разваливающейся скамейке, окружённый этим гнилым ненавистным воздухом.

Сердце учащённо бьется, а мысли в голове мечутся с бешеной скоростью. Что мне делать, я не знаю. Это уже не первый раз и всегда у меня такое самочувствие.

Я вытираю влажные ладони о чёрную ткань форменных шорт.

Чёрный. Как же я ненавижу чёрный. Хотя за такое время, я успел уже как-то свыкнуться со всем этим.

И с ноющей болью тоже.

Откидываюсь на скрипящую от моих движений спинку скамьи.

Кто бы мог подумать, что раздевалка хозяев выглядит ещё хуже, чем гостей. Да… Тогда, четыре года назад я предположить этого не мог, когда переступил порог той комнаты. Думал, что это специально сделано, чтобы ослабить дух соперников… Как же!

Я достал из кармана резинку и сцепил волосы в хвост. Ты не любишь, когда я так делаю, но это нужно.

Закрыл веки и потёр пальцами вески. Постоянная головная боль уже просто осточертела. Наверное, это из-за климата планеты. Ненавижу её!

Сколько времени прошло? Не знаю. Но, предположительно, до начала игры осталось десять минут. Сейчас сюда ввалится остальная часть команды и начнётся нестерпимый гул. А ведь большинство из них – взрослые люди!

Хотя нет. Какие же это люди…

Как по велению, дверь заскрипела, и послышались десятки шагов. Голоса, шорох одежды заполнили и без того душное помещение.

А я так и остался сидеть, ни на кого не обращая внимания.

Тошнило. Меня от всего этого уже тошнило.

Но так нужно.

Рядом бухнулась не маленькая тушка, чуть ли не разломав скамейку окончательно. Хотя, что я говорю. В этой команде я самый низкий, поэтому тушка не может быть маленькой.

— Сидишь, — кто бы знал, как меня раздражает этот едкий голос… и его обладатель тоже. — Давно?

— Полчаса.

— Капитан, — он как всегда сделал заминку, если называл меня так. — Надеюсь, ты не струсишь и будешь играть в полную силу.

— Я разве играю не в полную силу, Синедд?

— Ну, …

— Кажется, тебе ещё ни разу не удалось обыграть меня один-на-один даже со Смогом. А ведь это огромное преимущество.

Послышалось, как он зло сплюнул:

— Смотри сам… Ты знаешь, что будет, если мы не выйдем в финал. Старайся…

— Пошёл ты!

Послышался только ядовитый смешок и удаляющиеся шаги.

Я сглотнул и опять погрузился в свои мысли.

Лучше бы я умер год назад, перед тем, как узнал обо всём. Хотя… умереть не выход. Но и сил искать его у меня больше тоже не осталось. Я ничего не вижу. Кроме как неизбежно приближающегося конца. А что будет после – неизвестно.

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда услышал механизированный голос, просящий пройти на подъёмную платформу.

Медленно поднялся и самым последним стал на нужное место – впереди всей команды.

Удивительно, как эти чудища, и даже тот же Синедд, слушают меня. Помню, как Артегор вручил мне форму с красными полосками, вместо зелёных. За какую честь? Не знаю.

Платформа качнулась и резко двинулась вверх. Сердце замерло, а потом начало быстро стучать, отдаваясь гулом в ушах. И чем выше мы поднимались, тем больше мои колени сводило.

Иногда я горжусь тем, как умею скрывать эмоции. А за этот год научился скрывать и чувства. Даже нет. Не скрывать. Прятать их под маской.

Родная, знала бы ты, что то, что ты видишь – что я позволяю тебе видеть – неправда.

Но так нужно.

В наушнике послышался шум, а потом и голос тренера:

— Соберись, Рокет! Нам нужна эта победа.

— Я знаю.

— Отлично.

Иногда мне казалось, что Артегору обо всём известно. Я даже у Синедда спрашивал, но тот отнекивался, говоря о том, что Нексус всегда знает, как повлиять на игрока своей команды.

Ну, вот. Опять платформы барахлят. Мы первыми оказались на поле. Сердце застыло.

Я закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять дрожь.

Знаешь, я ведь ждал этого дня очень долго. Месяц. С нетерпением. А это кажется вечностью.

Телевизор в моей комнате работает не переставая, и тебя там показывают довольно часто, но видеть вживую – это совершенно другое. И помнишь, как именно месяц назад, мы случайно пересеклись на конференции по началу турнира?

Громкий щелчок ознаменовал о том, что команда противника полностью появилась на поле.

Я поднял голову и открыл глаза. Как и следовало ожидать, тут же наткнулся на ненавистный взгляд капитана Snow Kids. Он сверлил меня и, казалось, что может пробить насквозь.

Но я слишком многому научился за этот год.

Пора играть свою роль.

Ухмыльнувшись и подмигнув Джоку, я кинулся взглядом искать тебя.

Каково же было моё удивление, когда я наткнулся на твои холодные, но такие любимые зелёные глаза.

Ты смерила меня презрительным взглядом и отвернулась.

Я знал, что так и будет. Так всегда происходит. Уже на протяжении последних восьми месяцев.

И это хорошо. Хорошо, что я не вижу больше той боли и отчаяния. Даже если сердце тихо постанывает, я должен сделать всё, чтобы ты перестала любить меня. Так тебе будет намного легче.

Моя бывшая команда разошлась по своим местам.

Я повернулся к своим игрокам и кивнул. Они знают что делать.

— Капитан… Выложись по полной…

Синедд, со своей гадкой ухмылкой, похлопал меня по плечу.

— Вот если бы ты ещё и Смогом владел, — с какой-то долей иронии проговорил он.

Я промолчал.

Смог. Год нахожусь в этой команде, а их потоком ещё не владею. Удивляюсь, как без этого Артегор выпускает меня на поле. Но, если честно, то не очень, то и хочу чувствовать в себе этот рваный дым.

Я медленно отошёл на свою позицию. Полузащита. Но сегодня я специально сменил сторону, чтобы не играть против тебя.

Синедд заметил это и хмыкнул.

Я осмотрел поле, убедившись, что все игроки моей команды на своих местах и повернулся к действующим чемпионам.

Сердце замерло и ухнуло куда-то вниз.

На противоположной стороне поля Тран тебе что-то говорил, при этом обнимая одной рукой. Ты кивнула и он, поцеловав тебя в щёку, ушёл на свою позицию.

Кулаки невольно сжались.

Я знал. Знал, что уже три месяца вы встречаетесь и подсознательно должен был быть счастлив, но не получалось.

Каждый раз, когда я вижу его рядом с тобой, начинаю ненавидеть весь белый свет. И его больше всего… Потому что теперь только он имеет право прикасаться к тебе и…

Хочется выть, реветь, упасть на колени и разодрать пальцы в кровь, в бессилии царапая землю у себя под ногами.

Всё-таки лучше бы я умер.

Я люблю тебя. Люблю даже ещё сильнее, чем раньше, но тебе этого видеть нельзя. Тебе нельзя ломаться, ты должна быть сильной. А я… Умру. И пусть Тран будет рядом и оберегает твой сон.

В наушнике послышался деликатный смешок. Я всё так же, не выражая никаких эмоций, перевёл на Синедда взгляд. Он только скривился в улыбке и повернулся к Джоку, стоящему напротив.

А я опять, как последний дурак, уставился на тебя. Ничего не могу поделать, если ты находишься на таком близком расстоянии. Сразу в голову лезут ненужные мысли… Я вспоминаю твои податливые движения, судорожные вздохи и сладост…

Рык в наушнике. Теперь это уже Артегор.

Я в последний раз кидаю на тебя взгляд, жалея о том, что сразу после матча Арч увозит вас на Акиллиану.

Но через два дня у нас гостевой матч на моей родной планете…


	2. Зависимость

**Снять маски**

**Глава 2**

**Зависимость**

Шатл трясло, когда мы садились на Акиллиану. Погода была ужасная. Буран к вечеру собирался усилиться, поэтому мы вылетели раньше. Плюс ко всему Артегор хотел пообщаться с Арчем, как-никак они восстановили старые отношения. И я безумно рад этому. Нет. Я рад не за стариков, конечно, а за то, что, благодаря этому, мы здесь задержимся до завтрашнего утра, а не улетим сразу после игры вечером.

Мы выиграли у Snow Kids в прошлом матче 1:0. Гол, забитый мной в самом конце игры вывел нас в победители. Я видел, как тебе было больно, но поверь, бить по воротам друга ещё больнее. А нам нужна была эта победа… Хотя. Мы и так выходим из группы дальше, даже если проиграем вам сегодняшний матч.

А вот вы… Вы пройдёте в финальные игры, только если выиграете у нас. Какая ирония. Мне придётся сегодня вести спектакль двух актёров, потому что так я смогу видеть тебя на Генезисе.

Сели мы достаточно благополучно. Но на выходе, из-за сильного ветра, несколько гуманоидов моей команды снесло обратно в шатл. Синедд долго смеялся с этого, а я скорее спешил оказаться в своей временной комнате.

Судьба, наверное, смеётся. Причём едко и прямо в лицо. Нас поселили в академии Арча, только в противоположном крыле. А на меня, когда мы вошли в здание, обрушился шквал воспоминаний. Но они ничто по сравнению с осознанием, что ты здесь недалеко, в каких-то нескольких десятках метрах от меня.

Я лишь заглянул внутрь комнаты и кинул сумку.

— Куда-то спешишь?

Синедд стоял сзади в дверях.

Я повернулся к нему лицом. Маска как всегда выражала спокойствие, хотя самому хотелось быстрее кинуться вдоль по коридору к твоей комнате.

— Иди куда шёл.

Я двинулся мимо него, всем видом, показывая, что мне на него плевать, но парень схватил меня за локоть и, слегка наклонившись, прошипел:

— Ты знаешь, что с ней будет, если проболтаешься.

— Не стоит мне напоминать то, о чём я думаю постоянно.

Я оттолкнул его и медленно пошёл по коридору, сунув руки в карманы.

Знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду ходить между таких родных стен, оглядываясь и не желая встретить кого-либо из знакомых.

Но желаний моих никто не спрашивает…

Юки смерила меня таким взглядом, на который, я думал, она не способна. Мурашки побежали по спине. Но маска. Она так легко держится на моём лице, что запасной вратарь стал ненавидеть меня ещё больше…

Я так же медленно подошёл к твоей двери. Очень сложно пытаться держать неспешный шаг, когда сердце и душа почти выпрыгивают из груди.

До сих пор удивляюсь, как ты уломала Арча выделить тебе отдельную комнату, подселив Мей к Юки. Хотя… Тран этому, наверное, был очень рад.

Я зажмурился и сжал зубы. Так больно думать о том, что теперь ты принадлежишь другому!

Но лучше так, чем сломанная от любви к человеку, который бросил и тебя и команду ради… жизни. Но не своей уж точно.

Я выдохнул и постучал в дверь.

А ведь это страшно. Не впервой уже, но страшно. Как всегда.

Меня тянет к тебе. Я пытаюсь бороться, но безрезультатно. Знаю, что так сделаю только больнее себе, но нуждаюсь в тебе. А ещё надеюсь. Надеюсь, что в этот раз ты всё же оттолкнёшь меня. Пошлёшь куда подальше, и моё сердце задохнётся без твоего запаха.

Это безрассудно. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала любить меня, а сам прихожу каждый раз, как появится возможность. А ты открываешь дверь и как всегда впускаешь меня в комнату. Всё как в старые времена… кроме масок на наших лицах.

Я уже отчаялся, когда услышал торопливые шаги по ту сторону двери.

Ты появилась на пороге как раз в тот момент, когда моё сердце ушло куда-то в пятки. Я чувствовал себя как малолетний влюблённый мальчишка, который боится отказа, хотя понимает, что так было бы лучше.

Никаких эмоций ни на твоём лице, ни в твоих глазах. Лишь мимолетное удивление в слегка приподнявшейся правой брови.

Ты отходишь в сторону, пропуская меня в комнату.

Я лениво прохожу и безразлично разваливаюсь на стоящем в углу диване.

Как сложно сдерживать эмоции, когда ты находишься настолько близко.

Меня, кажется, начинает трясти.

Твоё присутствие, твой запах, твоё тепло, ощущаемое моей кожей даже на таком, казалось бы, не близком расстоянии. А я так соскучился и изголодался за этот месяц!

И то, что ты пустила меня в комнату, ещё не говорит о том, что ты что-либо чувствуешь. Ведь это запросто могло стать привычкой.

От этой мысли становится дурно, и я начинаю сходить с ума.

— Вы рано прилетели, — ты закрываешь дверь и подходишь к столу напротив.

Господи! Твой голос! Это как оргазм для моих ушей. Я готов его слушать вечность. Особенно своё имя.

Но мы ведь уже год не зовём друг друга по имени. А я так люблю это незатейливое Тия. То как оно катается у меня на языке, а потом срывается с губ.

— Из-за бурана пришлось вылететь раньше.

Никаких эмоций с твоей стороны. Впрочем, как и всегда. Маска не позволяет. Но я боюсь, что для тебя это уже давно не игра…

Ты складываешь какие-то листы, а я жадно глазами пожираю твоё тело. Каждый изгиб, каждую открытую часть кожи.

Схожу с ума? Да.

Я уже давно свихнулся на тебе. От этой вынужденной разлуки я стал как фанатик. Ты мне снишься почти каждую ночь. А ещё я наркоман. И сейчас у меня уже последняя стадия ломки.

Дрожь пробегает по телу и сосредотачивается где-то в желудке, когда я понимаю, что сдерживаться уже нет смысла.

Встаю с дивана – твои движения тут же слегка напряглись – и медленно иду к тебе. Голова начинает кружиться только от сознания того, что ещё пару шагов и…

Ты стоишь ко мне боком. Я делаю последний шаг и останавливаюсь.

Страшно. Страшно, что ты, наконец, можешь оттолкнуть меня.

Осторожно протягиваю руки и ладонями скольжу по твоему животу и пояснице. Ты замираешь и зажмуриваешься, будто боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно.

Да. Я много боли причинил тебе, а ты всегда прощала.

Мои пальцы замирают на полпути и слегка приподнимают подолы твоей майки, чтобы чувствовать кожу и тепло.

Я наклоняюсь вперёд и прикасаюсь носом к твоей щеке. Провожу им до скулы и замираю, задыхаясь от запаха твоей кожи.

Ты судорожно выдыхаешь и, кажется, начинаешь дрожать.

Маски треснули и вовсе спали с наших лиц, когда ты медленно повернулась, и нежно проведя своими горячими губами по моей щеке, коснулась моих.

Вот оно блаженство.

Голова пошла кругом, сердце бешено забилось, желудок скрутило в узел, а колени предательски подкосило.

О Боже! Эти волосы, кожа, запах, губы, язык… я потерял не только маску, но и рассудок.

Крепко обняв и резко приподняв, я посадил тебя на стол. Твои ноги тут же обвились вокруг моих бёдер.

Вот она зависимость. Самая настоящая.

Я как одержимый срывал с твоих губ бешеные поцелуи, тонул в твоих вздохах и дрожал от каждого твоего прикосновения.

Голова шла кругом, организм и твои отрывистые движения рук, чуть ли не разрывающих мою футболку требовали большего.

Возбуждение наших тел становилось всё сильнее и то, как ты крепче свела колени…

Я, застонал тебе в губы, когда почувствовал, как твои пальцы вцепились в ремень моих брюк с внутренней стороны.

Оторвался от тебя, с трудом нервно вдохнув в лёгкие воздух. Ты запротестовала и опять потянулась ко мне, но я уклонился для того, чтобы оставить влажную дорожку от языка на твоей шее от ключицы до уха.

Ты резко втянула воздух и с трудом выдохнула:

— Ос… остановись…

До моего сознания не сразу дошёл смысл твоих слов, но я остановился.

— Пожалуйста… Ещё матч впереди…

Ты чуть ли не взмолилась.

Я понимал. Я всё понимал и был полностью согласен, но моё тело…

Выдохнув, от чего ты вздрогнула, потому что горячий воздух коснулся кожи твоего плеча, я замер. Ты тоже.

Где-то через минуту, я резко отстранился и, развернувшись к тебе спиной, направился к выходу.

До моего слуха донёсся выдох, будто ты хотела что-то спросить, но не решилась.

Я так и не обернулся, позволяя тебе надеть свою маску и не дать увидеть отсутствие моей.


	3. Жизнь

**Снять маски**

**Глава 3**

**Жизнь**

— Ты совсем с ума сошёл?! — Синедд схватил меня за грудки и припёр к стенке.

Таким злым мне ещё не приходилось его видеть. И без того бледное лицо чуть ли не посинело от ярости.

Я старался выглядеть спокойным, поэтому даже не сопротивлялся.

— Что тебе не нравится?

— Не нравится?! Мы проиграли! Вот, что мне не нравится! Почему ты не смог пробить последний мяч?!

— Потому что на воротах был не Ахито, слабости которого я знаю.

Синедд ругнулся и, отпустив меня, отошёл в сторону.

— Что за проблемы? — я невозмутимо поправил воротник футболки. — Мы и так проходим дальше…

— Да, но мы проиграли им! Мы проиграли и тем самым дали шанс этим детям! Это унизительно! Как великие Shadows…

— Заткнись, Синедд. Никакие мы не великие.

Я развернулся и вышел из раздевалки, намереваясь переодеться в комнате. Парень только ещё раз ругнулся и сплюнул.

Приняв душ и переодевшись в свежую одежду, я закинул форму в стирку и уже собирался покинуть комнату, как звонок вызова остановил меня.

Тяжело вздохнув, я подошёл к компьютеру и нажал кнопку приёма.

Экран мигнул и представил мне самого ненавистного на свете человека.

Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Рокет.

Я промолчал.

— Я хотел поинтересоваться, что за цирк ты устроил сегодня на поле?

— Если Вы о последней промашке…

— Нет, я не об этом! А о том, как ты потерял мяч, когда наша девочка тебе зафолила. И было бы ничего, но ты так умудрился упасть, что этого не заметил даже рефери. А она забила гол!

Я сжал зубы.

Ведь никто же больше не заметил! Вот глазастый урод!

— Главное, что мы проходим дальше.

— Да, но Snow Kids – основные претенденты на кубок, а этого…

— Знаю, — я слегка прикрикнул. — В чём проблемы! Я же выполняю все условия и делаю всё, что от меня зависит.

Гаррис только улыбнулся:

— Спокойней, Рокет. Не волнуйся. Ты отлично справляешься, и я тоже выполняю свою часть сделки…

— Часть сделки?! — я вышел из себя и, стукнув кулаком по столу, нагнулся к самому экрану. — Ты просто шантажируешь меня!

Его забавляло моё поведение. Он только ещё больше растянул губы в ухмылке:

— Шантаж – дело тоже трудное. Удачи тебе на Генезисе.

Он отключился, а я в бессилии опустился на пол.

Ты открыла дверь почти сразу, будто поджидая меня. Я молча стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и ждал, пока ты отойдёшь в сторону, чтобы я мог войти.

Твой холодный взгляд скользнул по моей фигуре, что мой позвоночник свело, а в голову тут же пробралась мысль: всё происходившее утром – просто нелепый сон.

Но ты развернулась и прошла вглубь комнаты, всё же позволяя мне пройти.

Я запер дверь и, сглотнув тот же тугой комок страха, сразу же направился к тебе, но ты неожиданно развернулась и произнесла:

— Вина?

Этот вопрос заставил меня остановиться. Если честно, то я вообще не понял его.

Ты слегка нахмурилась, увидев моё замешательство, но промолчала.

— Эм… Тебе же нельзя…

Cлегка приподняла бровь, а потом махнула рукой:

— Ради такой даты… — это ещё больше смутило.

Даты? Я бы вполне принял вашу победу, но…

Пролистав в голове все близкие праздники я не нашёл ничего нужного.

— Прости, я не понимаю…

— Хватит, Рокет!

Я вздрогнул. Впервые моё имя слетело с твоих губ… но это могло только означать то, что ты крайне раздражена.

Что-то в твоём взгляде изменилось. Появилось… удивление?

Ты слегка недоверчиво выдохнула, наконец, поняв, что моё идиотское выражение лица – правда.

— Ты действительно…

Я молчал, всё ещё пытаясь вспомнить, что могло случиться в этот день. Перебрал когда-то важные для нас годовщины, праздники и… ничего не подходило.

Ты сделала шаг назад, оперлась на стол и скрестила руки на груди.

— Как можно не помнить о своём дне рождении? Как-никак юбилей…

Сказать, что я был поражён – ничего не сказать.

Но то, в каком я шоке находился, никак не должно было пробиться через маску.

— Хорошо, давай отметим…

Я тупо пялился на противоположную стену, пытаясь не пустить мысли о прошлом в своё подсознание. Это будет больно… Больно и ненужно.

Ты сидела рядом со мной на диване. Опьянев от одного бокала вина – поэтому тебе и нельзя пить – ты позволила себе положить голову мне на плечо, и теперь я перебирал белые шёлковые пряди пальцами. Медленно и нежно. Наслаждаясь тем, как слегка длинноватые волосы скользят по коже и будоражат сознание.

Я не хочу такой жизни. Не хочу лишь изредка держать тебя в объятьях, целовать, упиваться твоим запахом и кожей, твоим теплом и улыбкой. Хочу, чтобы было всё как раньше… Но это невозможно. Единственный выход – это и дальше существовать в кошмаре, пытаясь всеми силами сохранить твою жизнь.

С чего всё началось? Ты не знаешь. Для тебя это навсегда останется загадкой, но я… Я помню всё до мельчайших подробностей.

Вот она плата за талант в футболе…

Знаешь, а ведь сейчас я футбол ненавижу…

Звёздный игрок. Это не только слова и теперь я это понимаю. Нас было в команде двое… Я и Джок… Но кто мог подумать, что после моего ухода их тоже останется двое… Джок и ты…

Ты многого добилась, девочка моя… Пытаясь доказать окружающим, что способна жить без меня ты нагнала по профессионализму самых лучших. Я тобой горжусь… Даже несмотря на то, что это только усложняет мою задачу…

Я тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что прошлое всё же накрыло меня своим одеялом.

С чего всё началось, Тия? Ах да. Я не говорил тебе… Со звонка Синедда. Помню, как очень удивился, когда он попросил о встрече. И я пошёл… Вот тут-то и начинается наш кошмар.

Синедд познакомил меня с представителем Техноида, я всё никак не мог понять, зачем это, пока меня не вырубили, и я не очнулся в какой-то лаборатории. Позже выяснилось, что этот Гаррис – помешенный на власти урод, которому нужно помочь осуществить задуманное. И мой отказ не влиял на его планы. Всё было элементарно… Твоя жизнь… И тут я понимал, что его связи куда крупнее твоих. Думаю, всё итак понятно, что я не мог жертвовать любимой девушкой.

Моя задача состояла в том, что нужно было перейти в Shadows и помочь Синедду выиграть кубок. Зачем? Не знаю. Этому сироте отвалили огромную сумму денег за самую финальную часть игры.

Звёздный игрок… А два звёздных игрока в одной команде? Мощь. На это всё и ставилось.

Почему я, а не Джок? Хм… Его отец пират. Да и было бы слишком подозрительным, если бы Джок кинул Snow Kids. А я… Я один раз уже оступился… Почему бы не оступиться ещё раз?

Тия… Я так хотел, да и сейчас хочу тебе обо всё рассказать, но, опять же… Не имею права… Эта штука в шее мешает. Он слышит всё, что происходит вокруг меня…

И я ушёл. Ушёл, так тебе ничего и не рассказав… Надел маску, думая, что тебе будет легче… Иначе бы море вопросов без ответа совсем изъели бы твою душу.

Помню, как тебе было тяжело… но мне было не легче.

Помню, как через несколько месяцев я не выдержал и постучал в твою дверь. Ты очень удивилась, но… гордость и обида, которые закрыли маской твоё лицо…

Помню, как наутро я ушёл, ни сказав ни слова… Тогда, кажется, и разбилась твоя надежда…

Помню, как впервые увидел тебя с Траном… Как появилось желание взвыть от ярости и боли…

Я хотел заставить тебя не любить меня, но сам являлся при первом удачном случае… Твоя маска всегда пугала меня. Вот что значит быстро учиться. Молодец.

Вопросы, на которые я не могу дать ответа… Это может погубить… Уж лучше притворяться. Не так ли?

Кажется, ты уснула. Это хорошо.

Я наклонился и коснулся губами твоего лба.

Я так по тебе скучаю и так хочу вернуть всё назад!

Ты шевельнулась и обняла меня за руку чуть выше локтя.

Так… Пора в постельку, родная…

Я очень осторожно, пытаясь не тревожить твой, ещё хрупкий, сон, взял тебя на руки и перенёс на кровать. Уложил поверх одеяла, а сам сел рядом, позволив себе несколько минут понаблюдать за человечком, в руках которого навсегда останется моё сердце.

Если честно, то не знаю, сколько времени прошло… Но явно побольше, чем несколько минут. Пора бы вернуться к себе в комнату и дать тебе нормально отдохнуть.

Я поднялся с кровати, которая сварливо скрипнула, и уже сделал шаг, как услышал слегка хриплое:

— Может, останешься?

Я повернулся. Ты всё так же лежала с закрытыми глазами. Интересно, как давно ты не спишь?

— Так как?

Ну, меня дважды просить не нужно.

Я скинул свитер и лёг рядом. Ты прижалась ко мне, а я с наслаждением обнял тебя, понимая, что в этой ситуации это не будет выглядеть странным.

Что я чувствую? Счастье. Хоть и неполное, но всё же…

— Что бы ты хотел в подарок на день рождения? — пробормотала ты куда-то в мою шею.

От твоего горячего дыхания на моей коже мурашки побежали по спине, а под ложечкой стыдливо екнуло.

Но я промолчал.

Ты вздохнула и продолжила:

— Просто закрой глаза и загадай.

И я закрыл. Закрыл и пожелал. Пожелал всей душой, чтобы судьба дала мне шанс. Шанс сорваться с оков и сделать шаг к своей мечте.

… Ведь твою жизнь, я ни на что не променяю…


	4. Неожиданность

**Снять маски**

**Глава 4**

**Неожиданность**

Я достал из холодильника стакан с ледяной водой и с удовольствием вылил её в себя.

М-да… Такого утра у меня ещё никогда не было.

Вчера вечером, сразу после победы в полуфинале, Синедд потащил нас в какой-то клуб. И всё было бы ничего, если бы этот урод не обозвал Тию моей подстилкой. Правда, он высказался немного в другой форме.

Мы подрались. Потом я напился.

Утром проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Получил от Артегора, лицезрел синяк на скуле нашего нападающего. А теперь вот глотаю ледяную воду… Не хватало ещё и простудиться к финалу.

Кстати о финале.

Я сунул пустой стакан обратно в холодильник и развалился на диване. Голова уже порядком утихла, так что я мог вполне здраво мыслить.

Нашёл пульт и включил голоэкран.

Поморщился от слишком громкого звука и немного сбавил обороты динамиков.

"Не пропустите! Сегодня, на Стадионе Генезис полуфинал! Snow Kids против Cyclops!"

Я вздохнул. Да. Матч будет увлекательным. Это первая встреча этих двух команд. И я даже знаю, кто победит…

Я поднялся и подошёл к окну, уставившись на пролетающие мимо автомобили.

Вот уже две недели мы на Генезисе. Это, пожалуй, лучшие дни в моей никчёмной жизни. Почти каждый вечер я провожу у тебя, да, без холода и безразличия не обойтись, но это пока я не сделаю первый шаг. Ты почти сразу сдаёшься, и от этого мне хочется плакать, хотя это желание через мгновение пропадает.

Что мне нужно? Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня оттолкнула. Накричала, послала куда подальше и сказала больше не появляться на твоём пути. Я сделаю всё, о чём ты попросишь.

Меня тянет к тебе. Тянет с такой силой, что я не могу сопротивляться даже собственному разуму, который говорит о том, что нужно оставить тебя в покое.

И только решительный взгляд зелёных глаз и вытянутая останавливающая ладошка могут всё это прекратить.

От безделья я устал. Уже целый день прошёл и единственное, что я сделал полезное – поел.

Телевизор трещал о том, что через десять минут начнётся игра, а я уже устроился в кресле напротив.

Ты меня всегда завораживала. Твоя игра, то, как ты пользуешься Дыханием… Если честно, то мне кажется, что у тебя оно более лёгкое и сильное.

Но сейчас. То как ты играешь сейчас… Это нечто. Я никогда не могу предугадать твой следующий шаг. А в паре с Джоком… Циклопам сегодня нечего делать на поле.

Хм… Я не видел тебя два дня. При таком раскладе для меня это больше, чем пытка. И сегодня единственное, чем я смогу насладиться – изображение на экране.

А так хочется просто побыть рядом.

— И вот, дорогие друзья! Игроки выходят на поле!

Я даже наклонился вперёд, чтобы не пропустить ни одного момента, но…

— Да, Келли, сегодня на поле в полузащите с Марком играет Юки! Мы десять минут назад получили официальное подтверждение замены Тии в этом матче.

— Как Арч…

Возгласа Келли Мистик я уже не слышал: схватив куртку, я покинул номер, впопыхах громко стукнув дверью.

Я переминался с ноги на ногу перед твоей дверью. Глупый балбес, чуть не позвонил Арчу, чтобы узнать обо всём. Благо вовремя спохватился. И логически прикинув, я пришёл к выводу, что если ты получила травму, то должна быть в отеле. Хотя, бывали случаи, что ты сбегала…

Дверь отъехала в сторону и моё дыхание спёрло.

Нет. Ничего удивительного. Ты стояла на пороге, слегка удивлённо приподняв брови, но… Так близко!

У меня пересохло во рту, а ладони вспотели. Ещё чуть-чуть и тело начнёт трясти.

Но ты, ничего не замечая под моей маской, только устало вздохнула и довольно грубо спросила:

— Чего тебе?

Ум… Твой голос…

Мне пришлось чуть ли не тряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать это наваждение.

Я нагло прошёл мимо тебя в комнату и безразлично произнёс:

— Тебя нет на матче…

Ты закрыла дверь и усмехнулась моим словам:

— Волнуешься?

Я только хмыкнул и сел на диван.

Ты прошла мимо к столу, а я жадно наблюдал за каждым движением… Не понятно… Всё как обычно: ни хроматы, ни бинтов, ни гипса…

Я кашлянул:

— Так что случилось?

Ты на меня даже не взглянула, взяла чай и… села рядом.

Боже, зачем же ты меня мучаешь?

— Тебе-то что? — сделала глоток и увеличила громкость телевизора.

— Ты просто струсила играть против нас в финале.

Если честно, то это первое, что пришло мне в голову.

Мысли путались. И я подальше от соблазна уставился в экран. Но это что-то не помогало.

— Угу. Мечтай. В финале я участвую.

Так. А это уже вдвойне странно. Просто сидишь тут, пьёшь чай, болеешь за команду, но отстранена на целый матч.

Я быстро прикинул в голове. Никаких нарушений с твоей стороны вообще не было.

Ох.

— Ну, всё же? — я повернул голову. Ты как-то странно посмотрела на меня. Но даже в этом странном взгляде я умудрился найти массу всего привлекательного и сводящего меня с ума. — Просто интересно, — добавил я и опять отвернулся.

Неожиданно ты поднялась – я тут же стал следить за каждым твоим движением – подошла и поставила на стол чашку, потом повернулась, опёршись на него, и скрестила руки на груди.

Уууу. Какая устрашающая поза. Ты когда злишься, становишься ещё сексуальней.

Тьфу!

Я мысленно дал себе пендаля. Не до этого сейчас.

— Действительно знать хочешь? — меня передёрнуло от надменности в твоём голосе, но я кивнул. — Симбайи сказала, что в моём положении играть против такой агрессивной команды не стоит.

Твои глаза как-то зло сверкнули.

Я усмехнулся:

— Агрессивной! Будто ты не знаешь, что такое играть против нас! Положение положением, но… — я запнулся.

Всё бы ничего, НО…

Слово положение у меня ассоциировалось только с единственным случаем.

Бред.

Я просто нахмурился и непонимающе посмотрел на тебя. Ты только возвела глаза к потолку, а потом произнесла так, будто я дурак:

— Это временно. Всего-то месяцев девять…

Я застыл.

ЧТО?

Мне сначала показалось, что я ослышался, но твоё серьёзное выражение лица…

Мне стало плохо. Душно, дурно. Меня кинуло в озноб, а потом в жар. К горлу подступила тошнота, а перед глазами поплыли круги. В голове глухо стучало, сердце билось о грудную клетку, пытаясь выскочить из груди.

Неосознанно, я потянул за воротник майки, предполагая, что это увеличит воздух, поступаемый в лёгкие. Не помогло.

Маска треснула, и её осколки рассыпались в разные стороны.

Я опять поднял на тебя глаза. Они слезились, и мне пришлось несколько раз моргнуть.

Ты стояла в том же непреклонном положении, но только какой-то волнение скользило во взгляде.

— Беременна? — кое-как удалось мне прохрипеть: голос куда-то пропал, а мысли панически заметались в голове.

Ты только кивнула.

Боже!

Я опустил голову и обхватил её руками. Мои плечи судорожно затряслись, а щёки тут же намокли от слёз.

Вот он. Конец. Та грань, которую мне теперь не перейти. Полоса, нет, пропасть.

Ребёнок. А это значит, что теперь я потерял тебя окончательно. Да… Тран отлично постарался.

Больно. Кто бы мог подумать, что это так больно? Будто что-то ещё живое пытаются отодрать от сущности.

— Ладно тебе. Не иронизируй, Рокет. — и этот голос. Он будто тысячей иголок вонзился мне в душу, принося ещё больше мучений. — Ну, подумаешь… Найдёшь себе новую… подстилку…

Я замер. Меня будто наотмашь ударили по лицу.

Что?

Я поднял на тебя глаза. Видимо в них было столько протеста, что ты усмехнулась:

— Что? Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— Что ты такое говоришь?

— Что я говорю? — ты стала повышать голос. — А что? Неправду разве?

Я глупо отрицательно махнул головой и ты… сорвалась. Выпустила всё, что наболело:

— Я – идиотка! Кретинка! Дура! Ты приходишь, когда вздумается, уходишь, пока я сплю! Осталось только деньги за ночь оставлять! — ты начала задыхаться от слёз, но всё продолжала, — Да я для тебя просто давно привычная подстилка, которую можно трахнуть, когда захочется! — у меня внутри всё оборвалось. Да что я? Ты медленно стала оседать на пол, спрятав лицо в ладонях.—И я терплю… Позволяю… Для меня это единственный шанс быть с тобой… Потому что я всё ещё… — последние слова утонули в схлипах.

Господи… Что же я наделал… Девочка…

— Т-Тия… — я буквально сполз с дивана на пол, но ты дернулась от того, что я назвал тебя по имени.

Я протянул руку, пытаясь дотронуться до тебя, но ты неожиданно глухо произнесла:

— У-уходи. Никогда больше… не появляйся в моей жизни…

Я застыл.

Вот оно. То, чего я так желал.

Умерло. Моё сердце просто разорвалось на части и плюхнулось куда-то в живот.

Я опустил голову. Поздно. Сейчас я уже ничего не могу сделать.

Но ты просишь…

Я поднялся и медленно направился к двери.

Мир вокруг как-то померк. Странно… Раньше разве тоже так было?

Не оборачиваясь, я произнес:

— Передай Трану мои поздравления. Это счастье, иметь ребёнка от такой женщины, как ты…

Стало всё безразлично. В ушах гудело, но твои слова всё же смогли добраться до моего мозга:

— Да при чём здесь Тран?

Я остановился, как вкопанный, а ты только ещё больше разрыдалась.


	5. Помощь

**Снять маски**

**Глава 5**

**Помощь**

Голова была полностью пуста, но где-то на подсознательном уровне крутилась мысль… вернее, даже только формировалась, хотя какой-то груз тут же свалился с души.

Однозначно, стало легче дышать и… ещё что-то непонятное переполняло всю сущность. Одним словом, меня распирало. Медленно и мучительно. Такое же было когда, мы выигрывали кубок.

Но сейчас. Это… жило своей жизнью, никак не сообщаясь с разумом. Может, я и тормоз, но, видимо, до сердца быстрее дошло, чем до мозгов.

Медленно повернулся.

Ты всё также сидела на полу и, уткнувшись в колени, плакала. Сердце сжалось и начало болеть.

Я сделал несколько шагов и упал перед тобой на колени. Их тут же пронзила боль, но мне было плевать.

— Ты… уверена? — прошептал я и даже засомневался, слышала ты меня или нет.

Осторожно я прикоснулся к твоему плечу - ты дёрнулась, но я настойчиво взял тебя за предплечья.

Мне важно знать!

Ты более-менее успокоилась, и сейчас я боялся только того, что ты начнёшь грубить, так мне ничего и не сказав.

Сердце замерло, когда ты тряхнула головой и все так же, не поднимая лица, тихо произнесла:

— Уверена…

Я сглотнул. Дыхание спёрло, а в животе начал подниматься рой каких-то крылатых существ, грозящий очень скоро заполнить всё душу.

"Это счастье, иметь ребёнка от такой женщины, как ты…" – кажется, так я сказал?

Неожиданно мне захотелось кричать. Кричать от радости, визжать, прыгать, смеяться…

Но я просто в порыве обнял тебя. Обнял крепко-крепко. Ты даже охнула от неожиданности.

— Но почему? — ты вздрогнула, когда я отчаянно зашептал тебе на ухо. — Как ты можешь быть уверена? Ведь Тран… Он же…

Я сглотнул. Всё никак не мог привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— Тран не мог… Мы с ним никогда не спали.

Мне было физически не хорошо. Голова кружилась, и почему-то очень хотелось плакать. Хотя все мышцы неожиданно расслабились.

А вот голова точно отключилась.

Великая радость пульсировала в висках, и я никак не мог выпустить её наружу.

Вдруг ты заговорила снова:

— Вся команда знала, что ты часто заглядываешь ко мне. Они злились, обвиняли, особенно Джок. Потом всё как-то утихло. Смирились, наверное. Тогда Тран предложил мне поиграть. Сказал, что если ты ещё что-то чувствуешь, то обязательно как-нибудь отреагируешь… — я почувствовал, как твоя ладошка осторожно скользнула по моему боку. — Но с твоей стороны ноль эмоций.

Ох. Знала бы ты, как я хотел разорвать Трана на куски!

— Зачем? — ты опустила колени, сев удобней и обняла меня за талию крепче. — Зачем ты продолжаешь мучить меня? — твоё дыхание щекотало мне шею. — Я ведь ничего плохого тебе не сделала.

Я закрыл глаза. Вовсю пытался сосредоточиться на твоих словах, но они какой-то кашей смешивались в пустом пространстве сознания.

Так хорошо, мне, наверное, ещё никогда не было.

— Девочка моя… Я так счастлив…

Ты сжалась, но я крепче обнял тебя.

— Останься… Обмани меня, но прошу тебя, останься…

Как-то сбивчиво просила ты, и я даже подумать не успел, как перед глазами предстало ухмыляющееся лицо Гарриса.

Состояние резко изменилось. Ещё чуть-чуть и меня начнёт трясти.

Мозг начал усиленно работать, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход из всей этой ситуации.

Решение пришло мгновенно. Так же, как и началось всё это.

Я резко отстранился, поспешно поцеловал тебя в губы, поднялся и стал рыться на столе. Кажется, ты, слегка нахмурившись, смотрела за моими действиями.

Наконец, выудив из груды бумаг чистый лист, я наспех нацарапал на нём пару строк и чуть ли не бегом направился к двери.

— Т-ты куда? — каким-то охрипшим голосом спросила ты

— Мне пора, извини.

Молчание. И только когда я закрывал за собой дверь, услышал яростное: "Не хочу тебя больше видеть!"

Как же ты быстро меняешь свои решения…

Долго меня ждать не заставили. Ночью, прогуливаясь по Генезису, меня неожиданно оглушили.

Гаррис – представитель Техноида. А кто у нас борется с Техноидом?

Я вспомнил, как ты рассказывала, что два года назад, Мей помогла тебе связаться с отцом Джока. Вот и подсунул под дверь защитника Snow Kids соответствующее послание. Плюс ещё и прибавил, чтобы она об этом никому не говорила. Мей - девушка умная.

Я с трудом разлепил веки. Голова нещадно болела, а перед глазами всё плыло. Чёрт. У пиратов нет другого способа отключить сознание?

Собрав воедино картинку, я, наконец, смог разглядеть перед собой четырёх человек. Один из них, по виду самый младший, с непонятной причёской, склонился надо мной и вполне дружелюбно спросил:

— Ты как?

— Арти, не докучай. У нас итак мало времени, — это уже говорил другой парень, которого мне до этого видеть не приходилось. Высокий блондин в очках.

— Верно, — о. А вот вас я узнал. Видел хоть и один раз вживую, но не запомнить лицо, мелькающее на экранах невозможно. — Рокет, Мей связалась с Корсо и сказала, что у тебя что-то срочное.

Корсо… Я посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего немного поодаль нас. Да. Его тоже знаю.

Неожиданно меня сковал страх. Я схватился рукой за шею.

— Не волнуйся, — Арти подмигнул мне. — Мы блокируем микрофон и посылаем на него шум улицы.

Сказать, что груз упал с моей души – ничего не сказать.

— Итак, — Санни скрестил руки на груди. — В какую передрягу ты вляпался, и чем мы можем тебе помочь?

И я всё выложил с самого начала, пытаясь не упустить ни одной малейшей детали.

C легкостью выдохнув, наконец, поставил точку. К этому времени Санни уже сидел на ступеньке, подперев подбородок рукой. Он хмурился и, видимо, решал, что делать.

А вот этот Арти… Мне очень не понравилось, как он реагировал на имя "Тия". И ещё больше, как сейчас что-то рьяно доказывал Корсо, пытаясь его уговорить взять тебя под СВОЮ защиту. Он влюблён и это видно. У меня внутри всё сжалось. Какое-то очень нехорошее и непонятное чувство съедало душу. Казалось, что станет легче, если я сейчас вдоволь разукрашу лицо этого Арти.

— Значит так, Рокет, — я вздрогнул: Санни вырвал меня из мыслей об убийстве. — Ты идёшь в отель и ведёшь себя как всегда. Делаешь всё, что он скажет. Если не успеем, то во время финала играй в полную силу и веди Shadows к победе. Мы с тобой сами свяжемся, как только устраним проблему. Понятно?

Я кивнул.

— Тогда расходимся.

Арти достал какой-то прибор и уже собирался нажать на кнопку, как я неожиданно схватил за куртку Санни, проходящего мимо, и отчаянно заговорил:

— Скажите Тие. Расскажите ей обо всём. Я прошу вас, пусть она знает, — я задыхался, боясь не успеть. — Скажите, что я готов жизнь отдать за неё, но пусть улетит с Генезиса. Пусть не рискует и не играет в финале ни в коем случае. Я прошу. Передайте, что я люблю её.

Санни как-то странно улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу:

— Хорошо.

— Но только ей. Больше никому…

— Ты нас за кого держишь? — наконец, со мой заговорил Корсо. — Мы не трепим языком кому попало.

— Так. Всё. Уходим. Арти, снимай заглушку.

— Хорошо. Как только свернём за угол.

Пираты направились вдоль переулка, а я тупо смотрел им в след, понимая, что это моя единственная надежда.

Высокий блондин положил на плечо Арти руку и спросил:

— Может, я пропустил, но у тебя ничего не было с малышкой Тией, когда мы спасали её родителей?

Мои внутренности сжались, а в голове загудело.

Что?

Я напрягся, чтобы расслышать ответ Арти, но они были уже слишком далеко.


	6. Как раньше

**Снять маски**

**Глава 6**

**Как раньше**

Я с трудом открыл глаза. Потолок будто плыл и вообще, меня мутило. Голова по-прежнему гудела, и теперь мне казалось, что пираты перетрудились, когда меня чем-то огрели. Не хватало ещё и сотрясение заработать.

Я медленно сел, но в глазах на несколько секунд всё равно потемнело.

Поднялся, прошлёпал к столу и нарыл там таблетки. Выпил сразу две и стал ждать их действия.

Всё утро я бесцельно слонялся по комнате. Боль утихла, но с тренировки у Артегора отпросился, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Он даже не возразил. Я понимаю, что являюсь племянником его друга, но зачем спускать всё с рук?

А ещё хотелось увидеть тебя… Но ты сказала, что не хочешь меня больше знать, и я покорно выполню твоё желание. Даже если жить больше не хочется.

Да и вчерашний вопрос, заданный Арти, всё никак не давал мне покоя. Но теперь на него я не узнаю ответ.

Стук в дверь.

Опять Синедд пришёл поязвить. Зачем тратить на это время?

Чуть ли не кряхтя, я поднялся с кровати и медленно подошёл к двери.

Может, сделать вид, что меня нет? Ага. Тогда прибежит тренер, и потом будет промывать мне мозг.

В дверь опять настойчиво постучали.

Эх.

Я протянул руку и нажал на кнопку.

Фанера отъехала, и у меня ёкнуло под ложечкой. Волнение скрутило тело, а ты… ты просто холодно смотрела на меня. Сказать честно, я крайне удивился. Пришла сама… и…

— Я пройду? — ни капли сомнения, ни в глазах, ни в голосе.

Я попытался спросить, что тебе нужно, но из горла вырвался только противный хрип. Но разве ты вообще кого-нибудь слушаешь?

Бесцеремонно отодвинула меня в сторону и прошла в комнату. Мне только и оставалось закрыть дверь и следить за твоими дальнейшими действиями.

Ты кинула на диван портфель и буквально плюхнулась рядом.

Я стал напротив, скрестив руки на груди:

— Зачем пришла?

Ты состроила мину, будто я вообще не стою даже мизинца на твоей левой руке. Меня это задело.

— Мне что нельзя навестить старого друга?

Вот так заявление. Мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь быстрее найти причину происходящего.

Всё сходилось только к одному: пираты тебе всё рассказали.

Кажется, у меня затряслись колени. Одно неправильное слово и нам не жить.

Меня даже перестала волновать цель твоего визита. Нужно срочно, пусть даже и грубо, выставить тебя за дверь.

— Тебе нечего тут делать.

— Да? — ты заинтересовано рассматривала комнату. — Ладно, открою тебе секрет. Кира серьёзно больна и твой отец просил рассказать тебе об этом. Я бы никогда в жизни не переступила порог этой комнаты, но с твоими родителями сошлась очень хорошо, поэтому не могла им отказать, даже если меня тошнит от одного твоего вида.

Внутри всё замерло. Я не мог даже пошевелиться.

Мама больна? Но чем? Разве сейчас не всё возможно вылечить?

Неожиданно ты повернула голову и пристально посмотрела на меня.

— Правда? — я больше ничего не мог вымолвить.

А ты медленно отрицательно помотала головой, а потом всё тем же тоном сказала:

— Разве можно о таких вещах шутить?

Подмигнула и заговорщически улыбнулась.

Господи! Да ты играешь, чертовка!

От сердца отлегло.

Это же надо, придумать такое!

— И что мне делать?

— Не знаю, Нората сказал, что если хочешь, можешь завтра её навестить. Я оставлю координаты.

Ты поднялась и подошла ко мне.

Теперь я точно не смогу нормально соображать. Я будто тонул в зелёных омутах. Твой взгляд, однозначно, изменился. Стал более живым… Как раньше. И это ещё больше сводило с ума.

Ты мягко прикоснулась пальчиками к моим губам, провела линию по щеке к виску. Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не задрожать, но ты обняла меня за талию и прижалась лбом к моему плечу.

Я облегчённо выдохнул и с удовольствием тоже обнял тебя. Закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чувством того, что теперь ты обо всём знаешь и можешь мне доверять...

Только вот мне нужно кое-что прояснить, чтобы ревность медленно меня не загрызла:

— У тебя что-нибудь было с Арти?

Ты немного отодвинулась и удивлённо подняла на меня глаза:

— Что?

— Ну… Два года назад.

— Ты об… этом служащем отеля? Молодом парне?

До меня не сразу дошло, что ты имеешь в виду:

— Да… Именно о нём.

Ты отстранилась и наигранно подошла к окну. Потом повернулась и спросила:

—А тебе-то что?

Чёрт. Я когда-нибудь привыкну к этой перемене настроения?

Ты была серьёзна. Но и я намеревался узнать всю правду. А это дело не шуточное.

Сам факт того, что ты не ответила сразу… Мне стало дурно. Более того, я начал злиться. Ярость медленно поднималась из недр души, грозя заполнить всю сущность. А это чревато погромом.

— Как это, какое дело? Если ты не забыла, то у нас менее чем через год будет ребёнок!

Ты усмехнулась. Ты всегда так делала, когда я злился. Тебя это просто-напросто забавляло.

Меня твоя реакция начала распалять ещё больше.

— Я не об этом. Какая тебе может быть разница, если на тот момент, ты меня бросил? Мы были друг другу никто, поэтому я могла делать что хочу… Впрочем, как и ты сам.

Ты скрестила руки на груди.

Я был поражён, каким спокойствием ты это говорила. Но ведь это значит, что…

Меня начало мутить:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня никого не было! Да и этот Арти… Он же…

Я неопределённо махнул рукой, а ты настойчиво спросила:

— Что он? Ну… Говори.

— Он… — я не знал, как сформировать в слова то, что лихорадочно вертелось в голове. — Он же… Чёрный!

Молчание. Я сам немного поражённо уставился на тебя, а ты неожиданно засмеялась.

Ну, и что смешного я сказал?

Сжал зубы и засунул руки в карманы.

Отсмеявшись, ты произнесла:

— Он смуглый, а не чёрный.

— Да какая разница? — я негодовал. Ответишь мне или нет?

— Большая разница. На себя посмотри, расист.

Я промолчал, но этот разговор меня уже порядком стал раздражать.

— Если ты ещё не заметил, то смуглые парни меня привлекают… Ты, Арти…

— Ага. И Марк, значит, тоже?

— Нет. Марк – чернокожий, а как я сказала, это совершенно другое, — ты задумалась, а потом медленно стала говорить. Будто, специально хотела, чтобы я прочувствовал каждое слово. — А вот Арч…

— Что? — этого я никак не ожидал услышать. — Арч? Тебе нравится Арч?

Мне стало тяжелее дышать, а ты неожиданно улыбнулась и насмешливо произнесла:

— Он привлекательный зрелый мужчина… Да и опыта раза в два больше, чем у тебя.

Я не мог контролировать это. Ты насмехаешься надо мной, а я не могу ничего сделать. Ревность с болью раздирала всё внутри.

Зарычал и бросился к тебе.

Когда я огромной тенью навис над тобой, в зелёных глазах проскользнул испуг, но потом там появился вызов. Ты однозначно не боялась. Издевалась, и совершенно не боялась меня в гневе. Как раньше.

— Ну. Что ты сделаешь? — ты смотрела мне прямо в глаза. Решительно и стойко.

— Скажи мне… да или нет.

— Это разве что-то изменит?

Я наклонился, и резко положив руки тебе на бедра, притянул в себе. Ты отрывисто втянула воздух.

— Скажи мне, — повторил я и провёл языком по твоей шее.

Ты вцепилась пальцами в мою кофту на плечах.

— А если не скажу?

— Ещё долго будешь сопротивляться? — я слегка прикусил кожу и услышал, как тихий стон сорвался с твоих губ.

— Надень свою маску, — ты говорила сбивчиво. — Так будет легче.

— Лучше ты сними свою, — я провёл руками вдоль спины и пропустил сквозь пальцы белоснежные волосы.

Отстранился и заглянул в слегка мутные глаза.

Ты долго всматривалась в моё лицо, а потом тихо произнесла:

— Он пытался за мной ухаживать, намекал несколько раз, но… кроме тебя, у меня никого не было.

— И всё-таки любишь ты нервы пощекотать.

Ты улыбнулась и, слегка приподнявшись, поцеловала меня.

Уммм… Как же я по тебе соскучился!

Я подхватил тебя на руки и понёс в сторону кровати, лишь на мгновение, с трудом оторвавшись от любимых губ, чтобы спросить:

— Останешься до утра?

— Я отпросилась у Арча с тренировки.


End file.
